Hourglass Of Time
by Azul the blue
Summary: Optimus... has left the living world. With the kids missing, the team struggles to stay together. But how can they when the world they knew is torn apart from the seams? (Part Two of the Never You Mind Series)
1. Chapter 1

"Where's the kids?" Arcee demanded. Smokescreen threw his hands up. "How could I know?! They were with you guys!" "Where were you all this time?" "Remember? The 'Jackie mission?"

"Oh, Primus. How did that go?" "South. It literally went south. We ended up in Florida." Smokescreen shuddered. "Why are you asking me where the kids went, anyway?" "Do I need to name the list? It goes on for about fifteen minutes!" Arcee was growing even more irritated.

Bulkhead grumbled "this never should've happened." Ratchet, however, was at the end of his line. "Well guess what, you slag-shifter?! It really did happen, and you need to face it!"

"Ratchet, calm the frag down. Getting worked up isn't going to help." Smokescreen pointed out, rather acidly. "The kids are gone and so is Prime. We need a plan, not a panic."

"Says the Primus given newbie!"

Bumblebee shifted his weight uneasily. "I don't think this is going anywhere..."

"_Where. Is. My. Son._" 'We are very screwed.' Bumblebee thought. They all knew you did not mess with Nurse June Darby, and if you did...

You're pretty much roasted protoform with a hint of sage, rosemary, and thyme.

"Where is he?!" "Nurse Darby, that's what we are trying to figure out!" Ratchet snapped.

Bumblebee had checked the signal map while Ratchet and June were getting worked up. "Hey, look." Nobody heard. "Guys?" Still his words were met with no reply. "WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE AND LISTEN?!"

That may have been more effective than anything else he's ever done. "Their signals just disappeared about a mile away from ours two hours ago..."

"We know they're missing!" "Do you not see this?! Signals do not just up and leave without a trace! However, there's ten signals that intesected theirs and then they disappeared as well. I think they were kidnapped." Bumblebee buzzed. "But who did it? The Decepticons?" Bulkhead queried. Arcee interrupted. "No, that's no 'Con signal, that's a human's device. Not MECH. Someone else."

"Who? Why?"

"We won't know until we find them. Let's ground bridge to the area - see if we can find any trace of the kids or their kidnappers."


	2. Chapter 2

Smokescreen glanced at the map. "The kids' signal stopped right about... here. There's tire tracks, and a human weapon." Smokescreen paused, then realized what he said. "Oh no."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Follow them!" Bulkhead told him, agitated. Transforming, both mechs sped off, in pursuit of the enemy, hoping that it wasn't too late...

* * *

"Well, well. Seems like the kiddies are... awake." The woman smiled. "How are you feeling, darlings?"

Miko snarled something unintelligible, and stood in front of the others in a defensive manner. Raf backed away, eyes widening at the weapons that the woman was armed with. Jack - who may have been smart or not - asked "who the hell are you?"

"My name isn't a matter of concern, but... you can call me your doom. Yes, indeed." The woman smiled again, even more creepily.

"You're the one who kidnapped us!"

"Ah, wise child. How good of you to notice that." Miko couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or not. Either one isn't good, she supposed. Her next words horrified them all. "I suppose you know your alien friend here is under my command now? Shame, you didn't take good care of him. Left for dead."

"You... you desecrated his grave?! You're a monster!" Miko shouted. "Tell me more, darling." The woman said sweetly. "He's mine now, and you'll regret even knowing him."

"What do you mean?!"

"I've been watching you for over a year now. Silas, I believe the name, he didn't know how to get what he wanted. He shunned the... 'primitave' technology. But that is our advantage."

"A-advantage?!"

"Yes, yes." Drawing out the s, the woman chuckled. "You will see when the time comes..."

Miko didn't understand. Seeing this, she elaborated.

"For your death."


	3. Chapter 3

"You won't get away with this, you bastard!" The child's voice rang out in the sparse space. I chuckled. "Mm-hmm, they all say that. I would say that I already have, but as you know, that would be a lie. I do so hate liars."

The smaller child's pathetic voice reminded me of my own son. Too bad. "We're not g-going to did, are we?"

I click my tongue. "Depends on how useful you are to our cause. Children are always such good blackmail. Of course, we always use the 'big strong and mighty' men."

The girl scowled. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh honey, don't you know? I would've thought you'd have seen it happen before! Men. They always think they're so clever, so cunning, so strong, witty... Such a pity. Always objectifying women. Using women. To men, sweetie, we're nothing more than sex toys."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, is it now? Open your eyes! See the truth before you now, before it slips away in the web of lies!" I snarl. "I am living proof of the shit men to do us women!" I tap my chest, causing my armor to slide away, revealing my face.

"Wh-who are you?!" The girl stammers, and backs away.

"I am Virgina. Leader of Mission Liberty. And you will join or you shall perish with the likes of the stupid populace of women and men!"

The child was silent.

"Join us, sweet child. Let us show the wrongful men what it really means to be objectified."


End file.
